


unsteady

by dryadfiona



Series: brighter than the stars [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Dana, F/F, Fae Juliet, Ghost Chloe, Werewolf Kate, Witch Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Kate and her girlfriends get pulled into Blackwell relationship drama.
Relationships: Dana Ward/Juliet Watson, Kate Marsh/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh/Chloe Price
Series: brighter than the stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/868413
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	unsteady

There's a lot of things about Kate's life that she wouldn't have predicted a year ago. She's still getting used to the werewolf thing, for one, and having two girlfriends, one of whom is a ghost and, more importantly, is Chloe Price, and all the chaos that comes with her. Of course, Max is just as much sometimes, especially now that a lot of the spells she wants to try are time-specific. Kate joins her for all the ones that don't require a full moon.

It's not really a huge surprise when she opens her dorm room door to find Chloe floating above her bed, holding Alice. Victoria glaring at her from next door isn't a huge surprise either. What _is_ is how when Chloe looks at her, she doesn't do what she normally does, which is continue to cuddle Alice as she floats over. (A ghost girlfriend has many perks.) Instead, she beams, puts Alice away, and goes, "Kate, guess what?"

"You have a gift for me?" Kate asks, because Chloe does that, sometimes, gives her and Max these really heartfelt gifts out of absolutely nowhere. They were only stolen _once_ , and it was from Taylor, so Kate doesn't feel all too bad. 

"No," Chloe says, looking disappointed. "Next time, okay?"

"Then what?" Kate says, closing the door behind her. It wouldn't be great to explain why a punk with blue hair was floating around her room to Victoria. 

"So," Chloe says. "I'm, like, 90% sure Dana's supernatural."

"Dana? Really?" Kate's surprised. Dana's super sweet and super fun and super...normal. Then again, she's sure she wouldn't be first pick for "obvious werewolf". "What do you think she is?"

"Man, I don't know, I only figured out werewolves were real three months ago," Chloe says. "I was knocking on her door earlier and I _knew_ she was in there but when I floated in--"

"That's rude," Kate says quietly.

Chloe ignores her and keeps talking. "She was just _gone_. Like, completely. Plus, room smelled like...smoky?"

"I mean, you know Kate and Dana party," Kate points out.

"No, not skunky, and not like nicotine either," Chloe says. "God, I miss smoking. Sorry for the blasphemy."

"Eh," Kate says. "I mean, since I figured out werewolves and ghosts and things were real I've been less...I don't know. My faith is really important to me, but I don't think all the details were what I thought they were. If that makes sense?"

"Totally," Chloe says with a wide smile. "Anyway, I figured that out, so I wanted to let you know! And also to bug you when you're working on your homework."

"You never bug me," Kate says.

Chloe frowns a little, but it's not serious. "You make it _so_ hard to tease you, Kate."

* * *

Kate's tea dates with Max have stayed a strictly no-Chloe zone. They love her and they love spending time with her and they love spending time with her _together_ , but Kate treasures the moments she has that are just with Max. (And the moments that are just with Chloe. Chloe can be with her during full moons, and that's its own kind of fun, too.)

Max is telling her about the tarot decks (plural) she's ordered when Juliet bursts into the tea shop, looking hectic. It's not an unusual sight, for Arcadia Bay, so they continue their conversation until Juliet noisily pulls up a chair to their table and sits down.

"Uh," Max says.

"Hi, Juliet," Kate says. "Is everything--"

"Max, you're a witch, right?" Juliet says.

Max freezes. "Um, I like--uh, astrology, and--"

"It's fine, I'm magic," Juliet says irritably and quickly, waving her hand so that little sparkles fill the air. The wolf instinct in Kate almost wants to snap at them, but she doesn't. "A member of the Good Folk, actually."

"You're a fairy?" Max asks, delighted.

"That's _super_ rude, Max," Juliet says. "But--ugh, can you answer the witch question?"

"Yes," Max says. "Why?"

"I need to know if Dana's okay," Juliet says, and pulls a folder out of her backpack. It's got blurry pictures and printouts of texts and lots of red marker all over everything. "I told her I was one of the Good Folk, and she said she was okay with it, but she's been gone so much and I just--if she's involved with some weird magic stuff, I want to know, okay?"

"Okay," Max says. "Yeah, Juliet, we'll help."

"Um," Kate says. Juliet's glare is intense, but Kate's not low in the supernatural pecking order, so she holds herself high and maintains eye contact. "Chloe told me she thinks Dana's supernatural. Her room smells like smoke and she disappeared out of nowhere."

"What would Chloe know?" Juliet asks.

"She's a ghost," Max explains. "So probably more than all of us."

"What?" Juliet says. "Are you serious? Oh my God, who else is supernatural that I don't know about?"

"I'm a werewolf," Kate adds brightly.

Juliet groans and puts her face down on the table. Kate moves her tea out of the way. "I'm the worst reporter."

* * *

Juliet's plan is to storm up to Dana's room, bang on her door, and demand answers. Max and Kate are happy to leave her to it, until Chloe calls them from inside the room.

"Hey, guys? Can you come in here?"

Max and Kate exchange a glance, and head back down the hallway. Victoria's still glaring at them suspiciously from her room. 

When they walk into Dana's room, Juliet has dark blue butterfly wings and is hovering, and Dana has what look like _dragon_ wings and crimson horns.

"Hey," Chloe says, floating over both of them.

"You're a _demon_?" Juliet says, baffled.

Dana glances at Kate, anxious. "Yes. I'm not, like, going to possess anyone or do anything evil, I'm just trying to make a life for myself here on Earth."

"Oh, I don't care about that," Juliet says, floating down a bit. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"Chloe," Max whispers. "Why did you call us here?"

"I don't know how magic works and I think things might get weird," Chloe whispers back. Kate tries very hard not to facepalm. 

"I just...I didn't want you to judge me," Dana says quietly. "Any of you. There's a lot of...assumptions! About what I am. And it's true, sometimes, but that's not me, okay?"

"I know," Juliet says. "I didn't mean to pry."

"Yeah, you did," Dana says.

"Okay, yeah, I did," Juliet admits. "Still love me?"

Dana smiles and pulls Juliet in for a kiss. They make a cute couple, if an odd one, one sparkling, one smoking a little.

"Aw," Chloe says, pulling Kate and Max into a big hug, a couple feet up in the air.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" Victoria says from the doorway.

Dana groans. "Max, you didn't lock the door?"

Max looks at Kate for help. Kate shrugs.


End file.
